An imaging device, or sensor, is a photosensitive electronic component used to covert electromagnetic radiation into an analog electrical signal. Generally, this signal is then amplified, digitized by an analog/digital converter, and finally processed so as to obtain a digital image. In this case, the imaging device makes use of the photoelectric effect, whereby incident photons liberate electrons at a semiconductor junction in each active element. To do this, a photosite (e.g. pixel) comprises at least one photosensitive region, for example, a photodiode, and a reading region coupled to the photodiode via a charge transfer transistor.